The Irelanders' Adventures of Dinosaur/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Dinosaur. film opens on the Tortuga with Timothy gazing at Connor's realm crystal in a case Timothy: I honestly don't why Connor still keeps this thing around. I mean he has the Tortuga now. stares at the crystal Timothy: I hope he won't mind if I gave it one little touch. driver opens the case, takes out the crystal puts on his buffer Timothy: Wow. a bright line shines and it swallows Timothy Timothy: screams in the interior, everyone hears the scream Chris Kratt: What was that? Connor Lacey: It sounded like Timothy. Martin Kratt: Let's go check it out. went down to the control room to investigate only to find it empty with Connor's realm crystal lying on the floor Connor Lacey: What is my realm crystal doing out of it's case? Twilight Sparkle; And more importantly where's Timothy? Bill: Who knows? Ben: At least we can have some fun without him spoiling it. (giggles) Thomas: Not now you two. What matters right now is that we find him. Aviva, can you get a scan on him? Aviva Corcovado: on the computer and notices a time tunnel with a small red dot in it Got him. He's in a time tunnel. Irelanders: What? Koki: But how's that possible? The time machine's still broken. Violet Parr: Maybe the power from the crystal somehow restored it. Lightning McQueen: But that means... Connor Lacey: Timothy is heading for the Dinosaur ages! Dusty Crophopper: We need to get after him ASAP! Martin Kratt: We can get to see real live dinosaurs! Chris Kratt: And we can even get some dinosaur powers there. Fireman Sam: Look, I know you two are excited, but this is a rescue. Caroline: And Timothy is in danger. He needs help. Bill: Aw. Can't we leave him there for a while? Ben: Yeah. That way, we both can have fun and play tricks without him telling us what to do. Connor Lacey: No! You two, this is serious! Edward: Timothy needs us! the time tunnel Timothy: Where's it taking me? at the Tortuga Edward: You two do as we tell you or The Fat Controller will punish you when we get back. Bill: Okay, Edward. Ben: We'II do what you say. Connor Lacey: You really know how to deal with these two, Edward. Edward: Thanks. Raven Queen: Let's go! activate the time machine and head into another time tunnel. In a rainforest like scenery, Timothy's time tunnel opens and he lands in the trees Timothy: Well, at least that's over. Where am I? looks around Timothy: Well, I look like I'm in some sort of rainforest. he hears a sudden noise Timothy: What was that? looks around then follows the noise the time tunnel opens in another part of the forest and the Irelanders come out Connor Lacey: Well here we are. Chris Kratt: Wow! A prehistoric forest. Martin Kratt: Yeah, we might run into dinosaurs to make dinosaur powers while we look for Timothy. James: Actual dinosaurs? Jimmy Z: Dinosaurs are scary and dangerous. Martin Kratt: Oh, come on, Jay-Z, it's not that bad. Percy: But what if there are carnivores around? Emily: Don't worry, Percy. Your mother figure will look after you. Percy: Thanks, mother. Irelanders and engines are confused Connor Lacey: Percy kinda views Emily as a mother figure. Thomas: How do you know that, Connor? Connor Lacey: Just a little noticeable mother/son relationship. Aviva Corcovado: Aw! "Ay, que lindo!" Gordon: What does that mean? Aviva Corcovado: It mean "Wow, how sweet.". Rodimus (Energon): Wait. Did you hear that? hear the same noise that Timothy heard Inferno/Broadside: What is that? Madeline Hatter: I don't know. Luigi: Look! step out into the open and see a lot of Dinosaurs Martin Kratt: Wow! Real dinosaurs! Chris Kratt: I know. Toby: They all look very scary. Apple White: Toby, these Dinosaurs are herbivores. Koki: Yeah. Which means they only eat plants. Henrietta: And they drink water too to keep them going. Downshift: Like you do. Toby: That's a relief. Arnold McKinley: How are we going to find Timothy in this timeline? Martin Kratt: Look! (he's spotted some train tracks in the mud)Martin Kratt: Train tracks! Timothy! Chris Kratt: Good job, bro! Marco Polo: Let's follow them! Connor Lacey: Okay. follow the tracks. Meanwhile, Timothy is following a baby dinosaur Timothy: What a cute fellow he is. then, saliva falls from the trees Timothy: Huh? baby dinosaur looks up and sees massive teeth emerging from the trees. He races off and alerts several other herbivores in the area then, a Carnotaurus bursts out of the trees and chases the herbivores Timothy: Fizzling fireboxes! Carnotaur eventually catches one of them much to Timothy's distraught and horror Timothy: Oh, the poor thing. hears a tapping noise and turns to see a single egg laying on the ground Timothy: That looks it ready to hatch. But it's got no one to look after it. the egg Don't worry, little one. I'll take care of you. another dinosaur snatches it Timothy: Oi! Come back here! chases after it Irelanders and engines still search for Timothy Cedar Wood: Caroline: Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan